Ivy Fisher
Ivy, a character in the America's Most Eligible series, is one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible. She made her first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Ivy has long strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes and slightly tan skin. She wears a black sequinned gown when first introduced. Her casual look consists of a white top with flower prints, red pants and a gold necklace. Personality Initially, she comes off as a sweet and humble person and will come off as friendly if you defend Teagan. Some, like Beautiful Contestant, are suspicious that her kind personality is a facade, which is later revealed to be true. In Chapter 16, it is revealed that she eliminated Your Character, which inevitably revealed her true nature. She proved to actually be cunning and deceitful. Ivy is shown to be manipulatve and deceptive, traits that are shown when she throws herself overboard on the boating date for attention, and manipulates Derek into an unfair showmance, knowing he'd break up with her and get blamed, making her appear to be sweet and helpless. She is also proven to be dishonest when it is revealed that she lied to Omar with Lina overhearing the conversation about you sleeping with the producers. Ivy is also insensitive towards Your Character even if your relationship with her is high. This is proven when she reveals that if you took her to the Dream Suite in Chapter 10, she admits that she only did it for her own fun and not for you. However, if you are kind and patient with her until the end, and end up with a high relationship, she does apologize for betraying you. She says that she has a soft spot for you, but even though she likes Your Character, she likes winning more. Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: Season 10 * Chapter 2: First Impressions * Chapter 3: Flirting for the Win * Chapter 4: All Hands on Deck * Chapter 5: Get Your Head In The Game * Chapter 6: Rumor Has It * Chapter 7: Caught In The Spotlight * Chapter 8: Shut Up and Dance * Chapter 9: When the Competition Gets Fierce * Chapter 10: Without a Paddle * Chapter 11: Here To Make Friends * Chapter 12: Don't Call It a Comeback * Chapter 13: Back To Reality * Chapter 14: Peace of Mind * Chapter 15: Kiss and Tell * Chapter 16: Where Wishes Come True * Chapter 17: Lights, Camera, Sabotage! * Chapter 18: Before The Storm * Chapter 19: Here For The Right Reasons * Chapter 20: And the Winner Is... America's Most Eligible: All Stars * Chapter 1: Baby, You're a Star * Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back * Chapter 3: Back in the Saddle * Chapter 4: Sand, Sun, and Strife * Chapter 5: Under The Sea * Chapter 6: A Shot in the Dark * Chapter 7: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 8: Enemy of My Enemy * Chapter 9: The Art of the Deal * Chapter 10: Up In Smoke (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Playing with Fire * Chapter 13: On Thin Ice (Determinant) * Chapter 14: Behind Closed Doors * Chapter 15: Moment of Truth * Chapter 16: That's a Wrap! America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Chapter 1: Save the Date * Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours * Chapter 3: All Eyes on Us * Chapter 4: Dance, Dance * Chapter 5: Let Them Eat Cake * Chapter 6: Ready, Set, I Do! * Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise * Chapter 8: All in the Family * Chapter 9: Mama Drama * Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 11: Roll the Dice * Chapter 12: Pins and Needles... * Chapter 13: Say 'Yes' To This Mess * Chapter 14: For Better or Worse * Chapter 15: Goin' to the Chapel * Chapter 16: So Long, Miami High School Story Class Act, Book 3 *Chapter 1: O' Brave New World (Mentioned) Relationships Your Character If you choose to advise Han about eliminating Ivy, Your Character's reasoning will be how even though she came last in the challenge, she might be steep competition later on. Thus, it would be best to get her out as soon as possible. If Your Character decides to watch the confessionals in Chapter 10, you find that Ivy finds you tough to read, even though you are one of the friendlier contestants. If you decide to say goodbye to her in Chapter 11 after your elimination, she appears to be quite distraught. She vows to fight for the both of you. In addition, if you ask her who she thinks was behind you getting eliminated, she'll say she thinks it was Zeke. She believes he made some sort of secret deal with one of the other contestants to stay. In Chapter 16, it is revealed that she eliminated you. In the end, if her relationship with you is low, she reveals how she's not above using people to get what she wants and is willing to use others as stepping stones for her own success. If her relationship with you is high, she will show genuine remorse for her behavior and tell you that she does care about you, but at the end of the day she cares about winning more. If she is partnered with Vince in Chapter 14 of All-Stars, you have the option to call her out and expose every bad thing she's done throughout the series (premium option). In the All Stars season, she tries to remain polite and nice to you despite your feelings towards her. In Chapter 8, she talks to you in private with a proposition. If you blow the cycling challenge and purposely end up in the bottom four with Slater, she will use her Audience Vote perk and save you and another contestant of your choosing from the other team, thereby getting rid of Slater, who she thinks is dangerous. If however you decide to "win" the challenge, Ivy and her partner, Handsome Stranger, will end up in the bottom four and she will not be able to eliminate Slater. If she is partnered with Vince in Chapter 14, you have the option to call both of them out and expose their dirty secrets (premium option). Derek Taylor In Season 10, Derek and Ivy stage a showmance for the cameras. When they break up, Ivy plays the victim. Even though she betrays you and admits to cheating during the season, he tells you that he believes he has a better insight towards her. In the All Stars season, he becomes her first partner and they build a sandcastle replica of Magic Funland's castle. Carson finds it whimsical and if you do not win the challenge with Vince, Derek and Ivy win it. Handsome Stranger In Season 10, Handsome Stranger upsets her plans for eliminating you a second time when he quits the show on live television. Because of this and how he quit in Season 9, she calls him a "quitter" in the All Stars season, goading him in private as well as during their elimination pleas when their laser tag scores placed them in the bottom four. He becomes her second partner in the All Stars season. Because Derek uses his Audience Vote perk to save the bottom four, Handsome Stranger is partnered with Ivy for the cycling challenge. If you purposely lose, he and Ivy place third and are safe from the bottom four. If you do not take Ivy's proposition, they place fourth and are put in the bottom four with Eden/Heath and Bianca/Yvette. Carson Stewart In Book 1, Chapter 20, she even reveals that she managed to get on the show because she slept with Carson after meeting him during casting. Vince In the All Stars season, Vince suggests they form an alliance. Whether or not Ivy agrees, they both attempt to smear your reputation on the snorkeling date in front of the cameras. If you went with Ivy's plan to get rid of Slater, Ivy becomes Vince's partner. When they bake a pie using Vince's grandmother's recipe, they get last place and are put in the bottom four with Beautiful Contestant and Derek. No matter how you vote and convince the Jury to vote, Vince and Ivy will be deemed ineligible during eliminations and both vow to sway the jury against you. In the Wedding Edition season, Vince and Ivy compete against you and your fiance/e for a dream wedding and honeymoon. Throughout the season, Vince railroads Ivy, trying to speak for her as well as speaking over her and interrupting her in front of the cameras, crew, and audience. Even when she tells him details about herself (for example, her favorite dessert is fruitcake), he waves it off and doesn't take her seriously. Beautiful Contestant Ivy is shown to have a distaste for Beautiful Contestant almost upon their first meeting. Ivy finds Beautiful Contestant to be brusque and rude. In turn, Beautiful Contestant considers Ivy to be deceptive before realizing Ivy eliminated Your Character. Gallery Other Looks Ivy.png|Dress Ivy Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit Ivycasualoutfitfullview.png|Casual Outfit Full view Ivy Casual.png|Casual Ivy Lingerie.png|Lingerie Ivy Punishment Outfit.png|Punishment Outfit Ivy Blue Dress.png|Blue Dress Ivy Black Dress Full.jpg|Full View of Black Dress Miscellaneous Mack vs Ivy Sneak Peek.jpg|Mack and Ivy Sneak Peek AMESeason10Cast.png|Season 10 Cast With Male MC FemaleMCAME.jpg|Season 10 Cast With Female MC (and Bianca Eliminated) Biancaeliminated.jpg|Bianca Eliminated w/ alternate "Adam" Teaganeliminated.png|Teagan Eliminated IVY.jpg|Confirmation of her last name Rydereliminated.png|Ryder Eliminated AMEnobiancaryderlina.png|Bianca, Ryder, and Lina eliminated Lenalatestcontestanttobeeliminated.png|Alternate Lina being eliminated HanEliminated.png|Han Eliminated BtsscenesinproductionroomAME.png| Ivy's Picture in the Production room Final6AMEseason10.png|Final 6 AME MC eliminated.jpg|Previous Final 5 (before the Comeback Challenge) No_Zeke.png|Zeke Eliminated ZekeeliminatedNewFinal5.png|Alternate MC and Handsome Stranger after Zeke's Elimination BeautifulContestantEliminated.png|Beautiful Contestant Eliminated Final3fromAMESeason10.png|Final 3 IvyFisherHatesyourMConAME.png|Proof that Ivy can reach Hate Level with MC Ivy_Fisher_in_Love_Status.png|Proof that Ivy can reach Love Level with MC IvyFisher'sCheatSheet.png|Ivy's Cheat Sheet in Final challenge FemaleAfricanAmericanMCWinsAMESeason10.jpg|Ivy loses to Female MC MaleMCwinsAMESeason10.png|Ivy loses AME to Male MC Ivy_wins_AME.png|Ivy wins AME All Stars - Female MC.png|One version of AME All Stars Cast All Stars Title Card.png|Second version of AME All Stars Cast w/ Male MC AME Vince pie.jpg|Vince and Ivy's pie AME2 Vince's ruined dish.png|Vince and Ivy's sabotaged pie Trivia * She bears a resemblance to American actress Jessica Chastain. * Her last name is revealed in Chapter 3 of Season 10 in a premium choice, if you help her get extra numbers to avoid being in the bottom two. ** Currently, she is one of several contestants whose last name has been revealed, the others being Eden, Bianca, and Derek Taylor. ** Ryder's last name was revealed in Platinum, Chapter 4. The last names of Handsome Stranger and Beautiful Contestant are customizable. * If the player chooses to see watch the footage of the week Your Character was off in the Jury House some things are revealed in Chapter 13: ** Beautiful Contestant thinks Ivy being nice is just an act. ** Derek and Ivy broke up on camera where she plays that she was strung along by him. The video ends with her slapping him for added effect and walking away. ** Your Character, as a result, remarks how she's a better actress than he/she thought. * Throughout Season 10, Ivy is guilty of: ** Sleeping with Carson before the show in order to receive a spot as a contestant, ** Faking being bad during the Flirting Challenge to make herself seem vulnerable. ** Purposely jumping off the boat on the first date in order to get the attention away from Your Character. ** Creating a showmance with Derek knowing that he'd dump her later and make her look even more vulnerable. ** Taking up Carson's idea of spreading the rumor that you were sleeping with the crew to get ahead ** Convincing Carson to steal your and Ivy's Runway Challenge outfits in order to divert suspicion away from her, but unfortunately for her, she ended up in the Bottom Two as a result. ** She is presumably saved by Carson in that week's elimination so that she can help him sabotage Piper. * She shares the same first name as Ivy, a character in the Nightbound series. * Carson mentions her title in both seasons is Debutante. * Ivy mentions to you that her father left her and her mother with nothing, and that doing pageants was something she did to make her mother happy. However, she was lying, and the whole point of her story is to explain that everyone is trying to take control of their narrative for the show. * In Chapter 14 of Wedding Edition, it is revealed that her middle name is Rose. * In the final chapter of ''Wedding Edition, ''she will found a charity if you are kind to her. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Celebrities Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Playing Cupid Category:Not-Meant-to-Be